


A Blue Peach

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Succubus, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: After another setback in his plan to woo Princess Peach, Bowser finds a more magical solution to his love woes. Of course, as it wont to happen, things don't go as he expected.
Relationships: Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool





	A Blue Peach

Throughout her tenure as Bowser’s right-hand witch, Kammy Koopa had seen her king in a variety of moods following a loss against Mario. Angry. Furious. Wrathful. But ever since he’d returned from the moon...Bowser had barely left his royal bedchamber. He’d ordered her to keep everyone out ever since returning the day before yesterday, but to Kammy’s knowledge, Bowser hadn’t left the room a single time.

Whenever she dared to get close to the door, she could hear a sound within, muffled through his enormous, thick stone doors. It was an animalistic sound, one of bare emotion. Kammy was happy to have a bit of a break from His Royal Viciousness, but after the two days, she was actually starting to worry about him. Deciding she had to take charge and deal with this (after failing to pawn the duty off to Kamek, Bowser Jr, or any of the Koopalings), Kammy rode up to the door on her magic broom, brandishes her wand, and made herself intangible. As fun as just blowing his door down would be, it would also be a mess to clean up later. And Kammy knew she’d be the one tasked with the chore.

Slipped through the material of the door like it was nothing, the magikoopa prepared herself for what she’d find inside. She had thought she’d find the room nearly destroyed, or perhaps even a whole in a way the king had made in her anger. But there was nothing of the sort. All his furniture was intact, as were the walls and floor. No, what she found was...

King Bowser, Lord of Dark Land and Future Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, was crying. No, that didn’t really get across how pathetic the enormous koopa looked in that moment. He was sobbing, and he’d clearly been sobbing for a while. His bed was so damp from tears, it looked like there was a torrential downpour indoors. (Something Kammy could make happen with her magic, if she ever felt the need.) Even though he’d been in here for days, the king was still at it, giant claws holding a pillow to his face as he continued to cry.

Kammy was so stunned by this, it took her nearly half a minute to realize he’d only stop if she made him. Luckily, she was an old koopa, so a hacking cough was something she could pull out whenever necessary. “Ack-keh-keh-keh!” In an instant, Bowser had stopped crying, and turned to face his mage, his eyes bloodshot. “So sorry to disturb you, Your Patheticness, but we were beginning to fear you’d starve to death in here.”

It isn’t easy to just stop crying, so Bowser had to take a moment to collect himself before he roared, “Well I won’t! I stash food in here in case of emergencies!” There was no fire to his words, Kammy could see that, and for a literal fire-breathing monster, that was a problem.

Deciding she couldn’t let her king waste away in his bedroom crying, she suggested, “Your Vindictiveness, it has been some time since you’ve toured your land. Perhaps we should do so, as a chance for you to stretch your legs a little?” She meant it only as a figure of speech. After all, ever since Bowser had gotten his flying clown car, he’d avoided walking anywhere he didn’t have to.

Narrowing his eyes, the royal koopa seemed to consider the idea, before growling, “Why not. It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do.” Sighing with relief that she’d salvaged the situation, Kammy was soon flying to the northern reaches of Dark Land, accompanied by her king. It was on the trip there was Bowser explained everything.

His little “perfect wedding” with Peach scenario hadn’t gone as planned, and at the end of it all she’d rejected not only him, but Mario was well. Her being saved, that was one thing. But outright rejecting both of their advances? That was new, and it scared him. The king’s mind had gone morose, and he was thinking he’d die alone now. Kammy didn’t have it in her to explain that there had never really been any signs that Peach had liked him anyway, but instead she played the good minion the entire flight, assuaging his fears whenever possible.

Bowserburg was a recentish city build, of course, near the beginning of Bowser’s reign as king, as a way to curry his favor. Like so much of Dark Land, the city had a dark architectural sense that matched the wasteland around it. All the subjects bowed reverently as Bowser strode down the main square, into the Bazaar...all except one koopa.

He looked to be at least as old as Kammy was, if not older, and he was running a stand selling quite an odd assortment of junk. Or at least, that was what it would look like to any normal koopa. But Kammy could see...it was all magic. “Eh heh heh, why if it isn’t the king himself? You look troubled, m’lord, why not tell this old koot your problems.”

For a second, Bowser looked like he’d chew the old koopa out for his impertinence, but then Kammy watched as Bowser just told him, “Love troubles.” Bowser was still on some sort of emotional rollercoaster, Kammy noticed, because he rarely shot out flames from his nostrils unless he was very emotional.

“Oh, I heard all about that, eh heh heh,” the old koopa laughed, not even reacting to the aura of danger Bowser was suddenly giving off. “If you want that princess to like you so much, I’ve got just the ticket!” Then, the koot reached into a bad and pulled out a glass vial, full of a bright blue liquid. “If you want her to want you, just make sure she drinks all of this, and she won’t be able to ignore you!”

Sudden avaricious need appeared in Bowser’s eyes, and he roared, “How much for it?!” He was already grabbing his royal wallet, stuffed with coins, from inside his shell.

The old koopa laughed that off, and handed the bottle to the king. “Oh, no charge for you, eh heh heh! After all, you’re the king!” There was something Kammy didn’t trust about the fellow, but this seemed like the perfect chance to fluff up her sovereign’s ego once more.

The entire flight to the Mushroom Kingdom, Kammy did everything she could to bolster his good mood, assuring him that his plan would work, that soon Peach would love him, be his. Taking her was easy. Mushroom Kingdom defences, poor at the best of times, were still low. After all, Peach had just come back, and it was rare for Bowser to take her again so soon after a previous kidnapping.

The princess was quite calm as Bowser placed her in his clown car with him, and they flew off towards his castle. It seemed that years of kidnappings had softened her initial fears and worries. She chatted amiably with both Bowser and Kammy, and it was that aspect of the girl that Kammy found herself disliking the most. After all, it was that sweetness that lured in Bowser so effectively, like a honeyed trap. Her kindness made him think he ever had a chance with her.

Once back at Bowser’s castle, Peach was imprisoned in her favorite locked bedchamber, and Bowser waited until it was dinner time. Then, he went to get her food himself, and Kammy watched him douse the entire mushroom steak in the potion he’d received. As he carried it in to her, she was concerned it would negatively affect the taste, make her not want to eat all of it, but as Peach put the first bite into her mouth, it seemed the opposite was true. Her face lit up, and she smiled at Bowser and Kammy both. “Oh my, this is exquisite! Please, tell whichever chef was responsible that I’m very grateful.” Then, politely and regally, Peach at the entire meal. She seemed confused as to why they were still standing there, but she didn’t say anything.

They didn’t notice any change in her behavior, so Bowser skulked off, Kammy on his heels, telling him that it must have some kind of delay. But every day after that, they returned to spend time with her, and each time Peach was kind, polite, and very sweet, but gave no signs at all that she was interested in Bowser.

It began to seem like the potion had been a dud, but then again they hadn’t gotten a lot of time to observe her. Two days after her kidnapping, Mario broke into the castle and took her back, soundly thrashing Bowser for yet another time in the process. Kammy did what she could to soothe her king in the aftermath, but at least he was angry again, and not depressed.

What neither Kammy nor Bowser learned for quite some time was that the potion was doing it’s best, but it had a lot to fight against. But on the way back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach found herself looking at Mario differently. Had he always been that handsome? Perhaps...perhaps her rejection on the moon had been premature.

She’d planned to only give him a parting kiss, a thank you for all his hard work. But then her kiss had gone to his lips, and not his cheek. The moustache made it extra exciting, and soon it became a make-out. Then the clothes started coming off, and Peach found herself seeing a different sort of mushroom from Mario. It wasn’t her first time, but it was good. Very good, in fact.

The more she engaged herself in their sexual activity, the more excited, the more horny, the more feverish she felt. Her body temperature started to raise above normal amounts, and as Mario pounded her like she was a brick block, more and more about her changed.

Peach’s already fantastic figure exaggerated into something more, her breasts filling out into massive mammaries that were somehow perfectly perky, and her prodigious posterior pushing out into a beautiful bubble butt. Just above said ass, a tail pushed out of her skin, long and hairless, thin with a spade-shaped tip at the end. Small horns pushed through her skull at her temples, and her skin shifted hue, becoming an unnatural shade of bright blue.

Mario wasn’t really able to notice any of this. The more Peach changed, the more he lost himself in the sex. When he finally finished inside of her, there was no consciousness left in him, and he fell asleep on the spot. Peach looked from him to herself, her mouth an ‘o’ in amazement.

“Oh my!” she said to herself, standing to go look at herself in a mirror. Peach had never heard of a succubus before, but if she had she’d have known that was what she had become: a sex demon. That pesky potion responsible had an uphill battle, as Peach’s natural sweet and innocent personality was hard to corrupt. It gradually cranked up her libido, but it was the act of sex that finally pushed her to where she needed to be.

Well, kind of. After getting dressed once more, Peach carefully tucked Mario into her bed and kissed his forehead. That had been so wonderful! They would have to do it again, she knew. Yes, looking inside herself, she realized she desperately craved more sex, but as a well-trained royal, she knew how to manage her cravings. She could wait for Mario to wake up, and perhaps the next time Bowser kidnapped her, she could convince him to help with her needs. After all, Peach thought, just because she looked like a monster, didn’t mean she had to act like one.


End file.
